The Time Traveller
The Time Traveller is a mysterious Time Agent and is so successful in dealing with threats to the span of time, he has gained the status of being a fearful enemy and rumoured to be undefeatable. Biography Early life The Time Traveller's history is almost wiped clean. The only thing people know of him is that his own father is the most dangerous Time Ripper, Father Time. Joining the Agency He joined the Time Agency when he was younger, aspiring to be like his father, who was once a great Time Agent. At the Academy, he became the top student and became the youngest ever Agent. He became the second most successful Agent, surpassed only by his father. His success, however, brought many enemies, especially dangerous Time Rippers. One in particular, Scourge atatcked his mother and father. The attack was a failure and Scourge was sentenced to be 'downgraded' (becoming a regular human) and was thrown into a random point in time (that was not Time Locked). However, his attack was enough to kill the Time Traveller's mother and drive his father insane with greif. Father Time venomously claimed his son was responsible and planned on destroying him, and destroy the future, so his wife would not die in that way, whatever the outcome would be. Dealing with his father The Time Traveller always made very little effort in taking out threats. However, when his father was involved, the Time Traveller became obsessive and planned on destroying his father for ruining his own wife's memories (in parallel to his father's own obsession with his son). His father is always defeated but escapes his son's grasp to take into custody or from his wrath. This makes his son increasingly embittered. Dealings in the 21st Century The 21st Century is where most advanced technology began to take form and where many historic events took place. This makes it the perfect place for Time Rippers to wreak havoc. The Time Traveller spends a lot of of his time there. Shockwave The cyborg, Shockwave, became an ally with the Time Traveller when Father Time and Zeal planned on using temperal energy to eradicate humanity. Shockwave helped amplify the Time Traveller's Time Staff with electricity to battle Moros, the God of Doom - whose very essense powers the Staffs - when it took control of Zeal's form, after it escaped Father Time's Staff. They separated the two and trapped the violent entity back into the Staff. Father Time and Zeal escaped but both were weakened by the ordeal. After his assistance, Shockwave and the Time Traveller have helped each other when neccessary. Scourge Scourge, now a vengeful mutant has pledged a vendetta against the Time Traveller (and Father Time). Scourge has lost his reckless and almost idiotic behaviour and became a calculating and Machiavellian monster. He has worked behind-the-scenes, using intricate plans to destroy his enemy as revenge. However, with the quite primitive technology of the 21st Century, Scourge's plans were nearly no match for the Time Traveller's powers. Abilities * Grade IV Time Staff * Time Travel * Flight * Teleportation * Superhuman strength * Forcefields * Immortality * Clairvoyance * 'Time Blasts' * Knowledge of entire human history * Genius level intellegence * Precognition Appearance The Time Traveller stands at 6ft 6 inches. He has shoulder-length silver hair and tanned skin. His eyes are yellow (like all Enhanced Humans) and have purple shadows round them (it is unknown if they are make-up or from fatigue etc.). He wears dark green clothes (trenchcoat, gloves, trousers, shirt, shoes and belt). He has been in his current age for the past 50 years. Personality The Time Traveller is someone who lieks to keep to himself, being efficient and deadly. He doesn't like letting people get through to him, as he seems to find everyone he cares for either dies or betrays him. He has on occasion shown to be friendly to his allies. He cares enough to value human life, but will dispose of any morals entirely in order to eliminate any threat, killing enemies with cold precision. See Also * Time Agency * Father Time * Time Staff * Mr. Tempus * Scourge Category:Heroes